


Somebody Like You

by rosieeexox



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lots of Angst, Smut, and singing, laddy band stuff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roughly based off this post (http://patheticalum.tumblr.com/post/89927302617/i-wanted-to-make-a-masterpost-of-all-my-next) you live next door to 5sos and a lot of other shit that would never actually happen, happens. ALSO I (unfortunately) DO NOT OWN 5SOS NONE OF THIS IS REAL I MADE IT ALL UP blahblah disclaimer nonsense, enjoy! xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, a GIANT thank you to Amarra for beta-ing for me and assuring me I'm not complete shit at this. alsoooo first time ever writing smut but it was totally necessary so yeah criticism on that would be lovely. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr (eleanorbearder)  
> or if you wanna tell amarra how kick ass she is (thet0mm0way)

You unlock your door with one hand, juggling your phone, coffee, and mail with the other. Once inside, you throw all your stuff on the couch and walk to the kitchen. You pretend not to notice how empty the apartment still feels even though it's been two months since you finally kicked out your cheating, scumbag now ex-boyfriend. You just set the pot of water on the stove when the familiar sound of a guitar being plugged into an amp echoes through the wall. You smile as you grab a box of spaghetti from the cabinet and the pasta sauce from the fridge. Since you and your ex have broken up, you've been home every Friday night, which is apparently when whoever lives next door has band practice.

The first time it happened, you were sitting on the couch eating a giant tub of ice cream, trying not to focus on the fact that this was the first time you've spent a Friday night at home in almost a year. You almost worked up the courage to tell them to shut the fuck up because they were drowning out your favorite musical number from Frozen, but realized a teary-eyed, 115 pound girl probably wasn't very intimidating. The next week, you found yourself actually listening to the music forcing its way through the paper thin walls and, regrettably, enjoyed the noise. Now, it's over two months later and you actually look forward to it. And if you make sure you never have plans on Friday's at around 7pm, nobody has to know why.

You've just added the pasta into the pot when a familiar tune fills your apartment. They must've turned up the amps because it's louder than ever. You find yourself singing - okay, well, screaming along - to the words as you dance around your kitchen. You're just mixing the pasta sauce in when your favorite part comes, so naturally you sing it louder than normal. So loud in fact, that it takes you the full " _la da da da la da da da_ " before you realize they've stopped playing. After waiting 5 minutes without them starting up again, you walk over to your couch and switch on the TV, only slightly disappointed your night’s entertainment was cut unusually short. You're debating on calling up your best friend, Peyton, when someone knocks. Confused, you get up to answer it.

You look into the peephole to see two boys, probably around your age, standing in front of your door. One of them has longish curly light brown hair and is holding a pair of drumsticks, the other has jet black hair and chinky eyes. You open the door slowly, wondering why the fuck two attractive men would knock on your door. You start to consider that Peyton's sent you some strippers when the one carrying the drum sticks speaks.

"Hi!" He sounds way to chipper to be an escort.

"Hi?" 

"We heard you singing," The other one says. "Well, we're assuming it was you singing, since it came from your apartment. Anyways, I'm Calum and this is Ashton."

You can feel your face turn bright red with embarrassment. "I - Yeah, that was me. Sorry." You laugh nervously.

"Don't be, it was brilliant!" And yeah, Ashton is definitely not a stripper of any kind.

"You wouldn't wanna sit in for the rest of practice, would you?" Calum suggests, a smug grin on his face. "Since you're such a big fan and all..."

You momentarily debate punching him in the nose, but you question whether or not you could even reach. These boys were so tall.

"Uh, alright." You say, slowly nodding your head. "Let me just grab some shoes."

"Alright," Calum says, his grin now a full-fledged smile. "Meet us over there, we'll leave the door open for ya!"

You nod again before closing your door and walking to your room to grab shoes.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Two minutes later and you're swiping on a quick little bit of eyeliner before walking the 20 feet to the open door waiting for you. Their apartment looks bigger than yours, probably due to the fact that instead of furniture, they have several amps, a drum set, three guitar racks, and one medium sized couch facing a huge flat screen TV in their living room.

"Wow." You sigh, gaining the attention of the four boys in the room.

"Oh, hey, you're here!" Calum grins, placing his hand on your back and walking you towards the other boys. "You already know Ashton, but this is Michael," A boy with light green hair smiles and gives you a tiny wave. "And Luke." The impossibly tall blond offers a big smile and there's something familiar about his face. "Guys this is..."

You realize you never introduced yourself and manage to stutter out your name before you make an even bigger ass of yourself.

"Great!" Ashton says, jumping up from his drum set. "You can sit there on the couch if you want. We only have a few more songs to practice and then we were gonna order a pizza. You're welcome to stay."

"Thanks." You smile as you take a seat on the couch.

"Feel free to sing along." Calum says with a wink. The others laugh and get ready to play.

They play through three more songs and you spend that time not staring at Calum's biceps, but mostly trying to place Luke's face in your brain. You recognize the last song they play from the countless times you've heard it through your walls and join in on the last chorus.

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

Afterwards, you guys tear through three pizzas and half of _The Hangover_ before you decide to head back to your apartment. You thank them for inviting you their practice and they finally let you leave after making you promise at least a dozen times that you'll be there next week.

The next day, you're woken up by Peyton complaining about some lady who came into her job yesterday.

"Remind me to take away your key." You mumble, before rolling over and getting out of bed.

"Come on, get up. I'm hungry and it's been over 72 hours since you last made me a grilled cheese." She says, way too cheerily, even though it is past 1 in the afternoon.

You and Peyton started this thing in college where every time one of you was upset, the other one made them a grilled cheese to make them feel better and it kind of just stuck.

"What are you upset about nooooow?" You groan, trudging into the kitchen.

"Weren't you listening?" She asks, mock offense written all over her face. "This old lady yesterday tried to tell me I didn't know how to slice a pizza! It was very upsetting because she did it in front of the cute new waiter. I've been mourning all morning because  _someone_ wasn't awake to make me a grilled cheese. But now you are, so get cooking!" She demands, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder before taking her place on the stool at the kitchen table.

"Alright, alright." You give in, grabbing the bread and cheese from the fridge. You're in the middle of making a sandwich for yourself when Peyton snaps you out of your daze.

"Are you humming what I think you're humming?" She asks, a huge smile on her face.

"I was humming?" You ask, confused.

"Yeah! Since when do you listen to 5SOS?"

"Who the hell is 5-sauce?" 

"5 Seconds of Summer!" She says matter of factly, like that was something you should've known. "You know, that band I was obsessed with before they took a giant hiatus and stopped making music because they wanted to write more?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Well, sorry to disappoint, but I don't listen to them." You laugh. "The boys next door must've done a cover of theirs or something."

"Oooooooh, there's boys that live next door?" She cooed. 

"Yeah, they're really cool."

"Are they cute?" She asks, eager.

"Very." You confess, Calum's face coming to mind.

"Well, let's go over there! I wanna meet them!"

"They have band practice every Friday, why don't you come with me next time?"

"Alright!" Peyton cheers, throwing her fist in the air. You laugh at how easily excited she gets over the promise of cute boys.

* * *

 

The next time you see any of the boys is Wednesday. You're getting your mail from your box and see Calum and Michael stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey!" Michael greets you with a hug. "Still coming around on Friday?" "

Yeah, of course!" You answer, smiling. "I'm gonna bring my friend Peyton, too, if that's alright?"

"Sure! Is she cute?" Michael asks, grinning.

"The cutest." You assure him.

"Well then, she's definitely welcome."  You laugh before turning your attention to Calum. "Someone's cranky this morning."

"I haven't gotten my coffee yet, Michael promised me a muffin if I got his mail with him."

"Ahhh, I see." You laugh. "Well, see you Friday!" You call out as you step into the elevator.

* * *

 

Friday comes slower than usual, although it probably didn't help that you were counting down the minutes. Peyton comes by at around 6 dressed in ripped jeans and a crop top, which only makes you feel slightly insecure about your yoga pants and tank top. You decide to put some effort into straightening your hair to pass the time. At exactly 7 o'clock there's a knock at your door. Peyton calls out that she's got it, but you hear nothing between the sound of the door opening and closing. Confused, you call out.

"Who was it?"

Peyton steps into your room, looking slightly mortified. "Is there any particular reason three members of 5SOS just knocked on your door?"

"What? Which three? Are you sure it was them?" You had never really listened to them, let alone ever seen a picture, but you vaguely remember Peyton showing you a tall blonde that was kinda cute, so.

"Calum, Ashton, and Michael..." Her voice is quiet and panicky.

"You mean the boys from next door?" 

"WHAT?" She shrieks.

It takes a second before it all clicks. "That's why Luke looked so familiar! He's the one you showed me a while back! I knew I knew his face!" You start to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny about this?! I'm about to die!"

"I guess they weren't doing a cover, after all!"

"Are we really about to go watch them practice?"

"If you don't have a heart attack first, then yes. What's the big deal?"

After another 5 minutes of convincing and calming down, Peyton is finally ready to go. You walk in the door and Ashton greets you.

"We thought you were ditching us!" He says, faking a frown.

"Nope, sorry!" You apologize. "I was in the middle of straightening my hair." You cringe at how stupid you sound but make your way to the couch anyway. "This is my friend, Peyton."

Each of the boys introduce themselves and you mentally give Peyton serious props for not passing out. 

The boys play a few songs, some of which you hum along to. Peyton is full on singing along when Luke hands her his microphone.

“Are you sure?”

“You know the words better than Mikey!” Luke jokes, as Michael’s protest is drowned out by Peyton’s dramatic singing.

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

The eye contact you’d been so keenly avoiding with Calum was almost impossible now. Every time you looked his way, his eyes were already on you. You silently hope that your face isn’t as red as it feels and try to act like you haven’t noticed how intensely he’s looking at you.

After practice, Peyton and Luke are by the couch. You momentarily notice how cute it is that he has to be sitting on the arm of the chair to be the same height as she is, standing in front of him. A few seconds later, your view is obscured by a mess of curly hair.

“They seem to be hitting it off, eh?” Ashton asks, nudging you with his elbow.

“Looks like!”

“So, uh, I was wondering if you and Peyton wanted to come out with us tomorrow night?” He asks nervously. “We’re just gonna go get drinks and dinner, it would cool if you guys came.”

“All of you?” You ask, subtly looking for Calum, who’s on his phone. You’re pretty sure it’s the first time all night that he hasn’t been looking at you.

Ashton nods his head enthusiastically and you agree.

“Sick!” Ashton smiles and your stomach flips a little bit.

The next day, you and Peyton get ready together in your apartment.

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?” She asks, brushing her hair for the thousandth time.

“Yes, considering we’re all just going for drinks and a bite to eat.”

“But like, Ashton invited you, and Luke invited me. It’s kind of like a double date.”

“Yeah,” You scoff. “A double date with two fifth wheels; and we’re the wheels.”

A knock on your door sends Peyton sprinting to open it. You walk over to give them all a hug and your heart drops.

“Calum and Mikey decided to go out tonight, so it’s just us four.” Luke says, smiling anxiously.

“Yeah,” Ashton chimes in. “So we figured you guys could just come to ours and watch a movie. We’ll order Chinese.”

Peyton throws you a knowing look before stepping out the door.

“Great!” You close the door behind you, but the pit in your stomach fades as soon as Ashton throws his arm around you.

After about 15 minutes of debate, you finally decide on _The Internship_. Mainly because “Dylan O’Brien is like, the hottest thing ever!” according to Peyton. But also because there was no way you could sit through _The Conjuring_ and still go to sleep tonight.

Halfway through the movie, you feel the backs of Ashton’s fingers brush against your thigh, before intertwining with the hand in your lap. You silently thank the gods of awkward first dates that it’s too dark to notice how absolutely red your face must be. You look at Peyton out of the corner of your eye but she’s blissfully unaware, with her head resting on Luke’s shoulder.

The movies just about over when Calum stumbles through the door, mumbling something about the lights being off. He switches them on and the two of you make eye contact. He looks from your eyes to where yours and Ashton’s hands mold together, flips the light off and slams the door to his room behind him.

“What’s with him?” Peyton whispers.

“He’s been grumpy all day.” Ashton shrugs, releasing your hand. “Mikey thought going to the club would cheer him up but I guess none of the girls there were hot enough.”

“Or maybe they were, considering Mikey’s still there.” Luke laughs, earning a high five from Ashton.

The four of you finish up the Chinese food before you decide to call it a night.

“Let me just go say bye to Cal.” You knock twice before going in and you almost laugh at the sight of Calum laying half on, half off his bed in his underwear, his face illuminated by the light from his phone screen.

“Just came to say goodnight.”

“Lukey?” He slurs.

“No, just me.”

“Tuck me in.” He whines, rolling over so that he’s fully on the bed.

“You’re ridiculous,” You mutter, lifting the blanket over him and patting him on the head.

“No!” He protests. “Like a caterpillar!”

You tuck him in, blushing slightly as you slip the blanket under his waist.

“Night, Cal.” You whisper, noticing he’s already pretty much asleep.

You turn to leave and the _Goodnight, beautiful_. that follows you out goes unnoticed over the creak of the door.

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, you and Peyton pretty much become permanent residents at the apartment next door. It’s mostly the four of you, with the occasional night out with Michael. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think Calum had moved out. He was almost never in the apartment and if he was, the only indication was the Green Day songs coming from his room at full volume.

The one time you caught him out of his room he was looking through the fridge. His head popped up as soon as you shut the door, and then he was closing the door to his room before you could even offer up a smile, leaving the smell of tequila in his wake.

“What’s up with Cal?” Peyton asks one night. You silently hope Luke will offer up any information.

“Dunno, really.” Luke sighs. “He’s been getting drunk a lot. And if he’s not drunk, he’s a grumpy little shit.” Your heart sinks.

“I gathered that,” Peyton presses. “But I mean, like, why?”

“We don’t know.” Ashton cuts in. “Well, that’s not true. Michael knows, but he just keeps telling us not to worry about.”

“I could talk to him?” You offer, hopeful.

“You could ask him after band practice tomorrow. He might tell you since you’re a cute girl.” Luke laughs.

“Aww, Lukey! You think I’m cute?” You wink, earning a slap on the arm from Peyton.

You all laugh and the thought of Calum is pushed to the back of everyone’s minds. Well, everyone’s except yours.

The next morning you wake up especially tired, probably due to the fact that you and Ashton stayed up til 3 in the morning watching the entire _Iron Man_ trilogy. So it’s no surprise that you take a nap after dinner, only to be woken up by the sound of drums coming from next door. You jump up and race out the door.

“Sorry! I fell asleep! Don’t start without me!” You yell dramatically.

“I told you that’d get her!” Ashton laughs, drumsticks in hand. You stick your tongue out at him for good measure.

“Don’t worry about it.” Michael says flatly. “Calum isn’t even here yet.”

“Or Peyton!” Luke calls out.

“I’ll text her.” You mouth to Luke. He gives you a thumbs up.

You’re about to get your phone out when Calum swings open the door. “Sorry, sorry!” He says, grabbing his guitar. “I was finishing up a song I wrote.”

“Well, let’s hear it!” Ashton says enthusiastically. You nod in agreement, swallowing the nervous lump in your throat.

_I don't even like you,_

_Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?_

_And I don't understand what's happened,_

_I keep saying things I never say._

_I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,_

_I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me._

Just then, Peyton opens the door and Calum stops. “Sorry!” She half whispers.

“Calum wrote a new song!” Luke fills her in.

“Awesome! Sorry, continue!” She says, giving him a thumbs up.

_Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,_

_I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell._

_And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,_

_And I'm having trouble catching my breath._

_Won't you please stop loving me to death?_

“That’s all I got so far.” He says, putting his guitar back on the rack.

“It’s brilliant!” Ashton exclaims.

“Yeah, really good mate.” Michael assures him.

Calum offers up a small smile in response, lowering his head.

“Yeah, it was really great.” You offer, immediately regretting your decision.

“Didn’t realize you were here.” He says quietly.

“‘Course she’s here!” Ashton says, your heart stuttering. “What kinda girlfriend would she be if she wasn’t?”

“You guys are dating now?” Calum asks, his voice rough.

You look at Ashton, his smile is blinding. “Yeah, we are.” You say, voice wavering.

Peyton squeals. “See Luke? I told you!”

Luke laughs. “Me and Peyton had a bet going about whether or not you guys were official.”

“Well pay up, cause they just admitted it!” Peyton says, pushing her hand out towards Luke.

A pair of arms wrap around your shoulders and you tilt your head up, earning a kiss on the forehead from Ashton.

“It’s getting way too coupley in here, lets end practice early.” Michael interrupts.

“Fine with me.” Calum mumbles, walking into his room.

“Movie?” Luke asks. You all nod in agreement, settling onto the couch.

* * *

 

The week goes by insanely fast and before you know it, you’re sitting at Ashton’s drum set with his sticks in your hand as you fail miserably at playing the intro to an All Time Low song.

“You’ll get it eventually!” He says, laughing.

“You’re a terrible teacher!” You joke. He puts on his best offended face so you get up to kiss him. Instead, he steals your seat and pulls you into his lap. He places the drumsticks in your hand and wraps his hands around yours.

“Here, we’ll play like this.” You silently thank the heavens that he’s behind you so he can’t see how hard you’re blushing. After a few pathetic attempts Ash pats you on the leg, signaling for you to get up when Luke and Michael walk through the door.

“Peyton isn’t coming, she took a late shift at Romeo’s.” You tell Luke. “But she told us to come visit, so I was thinking we could all go there after practice?”

“Sounds good to me!” Luke says happily. “Where’s Calum?”

“He’s coming.” Michael replies flatly.

Not a minute later, Calum is stumbling through the door, the smell of whiskey filling your nose before he can even step fully into the apartment.

“You alright, mate?” Ashton asks, taking a step towards him.

“‘M fine!” Calum slurs, shoving Ashton away from him. “What’s going on?”

“Band practice, dude.” Luke says slowly.

Calum laughs. “Is it Friday already? Coulda sworn it was only Wednesday.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” Michael offers. “We can practice tomorrow.”

As soon as Calum is safe and sound in his room the boys all express their concern.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately.” Luke sighs.

“He’s stopped telling me stuff, so.” Michael shrugs.

“I can, uh, go talk to him if you want?” You offer quietly.

“I don’t know if thats a good idea-” Michael starts, cut off by Ashton.

“Might as well. Couldn’t hurt, right?”

You look at Michael, who shrugs. “Alright.” You say, getting up. “Wish me luck.” You enter Calum’s room quietly whispering once you’re through the door. “Cal?”

“What do you want?” He responds, voice muffled by a pillow.

“Just wanted to see if you’re alright.” You say quietly, sitting on the side of his bed.

“I didn’t mean to ruin practice.” He mumbles, removing the pillow from his face to slur out a “It’s just hard.” before returning the pillow back to his face.

“What’s hard?”

His response is muffled, so you scoot closer, taking the pillow off his face. “What’s hard, Calum?”

“Seeing you with Ashton.” He whispers. And, before you can respond, his mouth is on yours. His lips are warm, coated with the taste of cinnamon whiskey. 

You pull away and he instantly starts to apologize.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I-”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” You cut him off.

“Ashton got to you first.”

You offer up a sigh in response and the two of you sit in silence for a few minutes. You notice his breathing start to even out so you get up from the bed, switching off the lamp.

“‘M sorry.” He mumbles.

“Just go to sleep, Cal. We can talk about it tomorrow.” You whisper, closing the door behind you.

“So?” Michael asks anxiously.

“He’s asleep.” You sigh. “And he’s really sorry he ruined practice.”

“Did he say what happened?” Ashton asks, voice filled with concern. You see Michael turn his head towards you out of the corner of your eye.

“No,” You lie. “But he wasn’t very coherent, so.”

“Well, do you wanna just go to Romeo’s?” Luke suggests.

“You guys go, I’m exhausted.”

“Okay.” Ashton says, getting up. “I’ll walk you to your door.” You smile, grabbing your phone off the couch.

“I’ll see you Monday?” He asks, stopping in front of your door.

“Monday?”

“Yeah, I’m going to Jersey for the weekend, remember?”

“Right, yeah.” You laugh.

He kisses you goodnight and your mind instantly flips to Calum.

* * *

You’re woken up the next morning to Peyton jumping on your bed.

“I’m flushing that spare key down the toilet!” You groan.

“Consider this punishment for ditching me last night. Ashton must be really good in bed if you would ditch your poor, lonely best friend just to spend the night with him before he leaves.” She laughs, flopping dramatically onto your bed.

“Fuck off.” You mumble, sitting up. “We haven’t even done that.”

“Really?! Me and Luke have.” She blurts out. You both stare at each other, wide eyed. “Anyway, what were you doing, then? If it wasn’t Ashton.”

“I, uh, Calum told me he liked me last night and then he kissed me so I freaked out and went to sleep."

“Oh.”

“OH?!” You yell. “Why don’t you sound the least bit surprised?”

“I kinda, maybe, sorta already knew that?”

“What?!” You yell, louder than ever.

“Well, Calum told Luke and then Luke told me!”

“So basically me and Ashton were the only two who didn’t know?”

“And Michael, I think.” She says quietly. “But if it makes you feel any better, Ashton still doesn’t know!”

“That makes me feel worse, actually.”

“Well, I was gonna go over there, Luke invited me for breakfast. You should come!” You groan, but get out of bed anyway.

“Knock, knock!” Peyton calls out, opening the door to the boys’ apartment.

“Is there any apartment in this building you don’t have a key to?” You joke, while Peyton slaps you playfully in the head.

You walk into the apartment to find Calum in the kitchen.

“I’m gonna go wake up Luke.” Peyton says quickly, rushing out of the kitchen area. You make a mental note to kill her later.

“You hungry?” Calum asks.

“Sure.” You say slowly, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. “Got any eggs?”

“Of course! D’you want toast, too? Michael just bought this new fucking toaster that prints a smiley face onto the bread.”

“Sure.” You laugh. It's quiet for a few minutes before you both break the silence, interrupting each other.

“So about last night-” He starts.

“Why did you never say anything?”

“I told you.” He replies, turning his back to you, popping bread into the toaster.

“I know, cause of Ashton.” You sigh. “But that was months ago, you’ve had plenty of time to voice your thoughts.”

“Would it have made a difference?” He asks, turning to you.

You lower your head, suddenly finding the hem of your sweatshirt very interesting. “Maybe.”

Calum laughs bitterly.

“I’m serious. That first day I-” You pause nervously.

“You what?”

“I was watching you, the whole time you played. And I thought you were watching me, too. But then before I left, when Ashton was inviting us out, I looked at you for reassurance that there was something there, but you were on your phone. So I said yes to Ashton. I knew it was going to end up being the four of us, but I assumed you weren’t as interested in me as you thought you were, so I decided to go out with Ashton”

Calum laughs at that, but this time it was genuine. “I was texting Michael about how badly I wanted to ask you out.”

“You- what?!” You ask, completely taken by surprise.

“I was texting Michael about how badly I wanted to ask you out.”

You give him a disbelieving look.

“I’m serious! You can even ask him!” You make a mental note to do that later.

“So, what now?” You ask nervously.

“I dunno.” Calum replies solemnly, handing you a plate full of eggs and smiley face toast. “I guess that all depends on how you feel.”

You’re a quiet for a minute. “I guess I should probably break the news to Ashton.”

Calum looks at you and his face lights up like the Fourth of July, and you can’t help but smile back.

“I guess it’s probably not great of me to be happy you’re about to break my best friends heart.” He admits quietly.

“I guess it’s not all that great of me to be happy about it either.” You confess.

* * *

 

You don’t go back to the apartment until Monday to invite Ashton for pizza and a movie at your place.

“See you in an hour!” You smile, locking eyes with Calum before you close the door.

Ashton arrives at your apartment 45 minutes later, a pizza in his hand with a blue box on top of it.

“I got you something.” He smiles. You return it weakly.

He places the pizza on the counter and hands the box to you.

“I really need to talk to you.”

“Open it first.” He insists. “I swear it’s not an engagement ring.”

You laugh, opening the box to reveal a sterling silver necklace with your initial. “Ash, it’s gorgeous.” You feel a lump forming in your throat and tears are spilling over before you can stop them.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, wrapping you in a hug.

“I have to tell you something.” You choke out, leading him over to the couch. You tell him about the kiss, and the first day, and the other morning at breakfast. He doesn’t interrupt, just listens, expressionless. After you finish, you wait for him to react.

“I had a feeling.” He says quietly.

“What?”

“I found some lyrics in the trash a few weeks ago, written in Calum’s handwriting. One of the lyrics said something about ‘I play guitar but she’s into drummers.’ but I thought it was about his ex-girlfriend Alexis who left him for some drummer in Fall Out Boy or something.”

“Oh.” You say, not sure how to respond.

“I had a feeling you two should be together, the way you kept looking at each other at the first practice you came to. That’s why I was so quick to ask you out. I thought I could prevent the inevitable. Guess not.”

“I’m really sorry.” You whisper, not able to look him in the eye.

“I’m not mad, I promise.” He puts a reassuring hand on your knee. “I’ll need a few days to get over it, but we’ll be fine.”

“You’re too good to me.” You smile, handing him the blue box you were still holding.

“Keep it. I can’t return it, so you might as well.”

“Okay.” You place it lightly on the table. “D’you still wanna eat pizza?”

“Have I ever passed up on pizza?” You both laugh and settle comfortably into the couch, switching on a movie.

One pizza and two movies later, Ashton gets up to leave. You walk him to the door and he places a kiss on your forehead.

“You better still come to Friday practices!” He demands.

“Of course.” You assure him, pulling him in for a hug.

As soon as you’re alone in your apartment, you shoot Peyton and Calum a text letting them know everything’s good. You notice its well past midnight so you decide to go to bed, which is interrupted by Peyton telling you she’s coming over. You fill her in and you both fall asleep in your bed.

You wake up the next morning with still no text from Calum, which only hurts a little. Peyton says she’s heading next door and you follow, blissfully unaware of the multiple reasons Calum wouldn’t have answered your text.

But the reason hits you like a ton of bricks as soon as you walk into the apartment. And the reason has blonde hair and tan skin and is sitting on your stool at the counter wearing Calum’s shirt, and it’s all too much. Without a word you turn to leave, running down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. You grab onto a tree to catch your breath when Peyton comes running out.

“You okay?” She asks, concern written all over her face.

“Fine.” You say tightly. “Let’s go get coffee.”

You walk a few blocks until you find a small coffee shop. Peyton has been on her phone the entire time until the moment you two sit down.

“What is Luke saying?” You ask, hoping you don’t sound as angry as you feel.

“Uh, just that she came late last night and they didn’t even know she was there until this morning.”

You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket and you take it out to see Calum’s name flashing on your screen. You press ignore and turn back to Peyton. “Who is she?” “

According to Luke her name is Alexis.” Your heart sinks. No, fuck that, your heart plummets straight into the ground.

You somehow manage to order a coffee through the giant lump in your throat and you both drink in silence. Calum calls you again, causing you to turn off your phone and shove it back in your pocket. But not before checking your texts, seeing that Ashton and Michael had both texted you telling you to call them.

You both walk back to your apartment in silence until Peyton blurts out that Luke said Calum’s really upset.

“I literally do not fucking care at all.” You say through gritted teeth. And, well, it’s mostly true. “I don’t care that he’s upset because what the fuck does he think I am? Ecstatic?” You’re full on yelling now outside your apartment building. “He has the nerve to try and get me to pity him right now? What a fucking joke.” You take a deep breath and are quiet for a moment. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s cool. I get it, I’ve been there. Remember when Johnny Dunkin stood me up at prom? I yelled for ages!” Peyton laughs quietly, forcing you to smile at the memory. “Do you want me to come up with you?”

“I kinda just want to be alone for a bit. I’ll text you later, though.”

“Alright,” She says slowly, mumbling a “Love you” into your hair as she hugs you.

“Love you, too, Peyt.”

You return to your apartment only to see a bouquet of flowers at your door. You laugh bitterly and slam the door, leaving the flowers in the hallway.

* * *

 

The next few days are filled with ice cream, wine and shitty soap operas. Before you know it, it’s Friday. You don’t even bother turning on your phone, it’s been off since late Wednesday night after receiving several texts begging you to come to practice.

_“Just 5 more minutes.” Calum says, voice pleading._

_Ashton and Peyton glance at the clock, it reads 7:15._

_“I don’t think she’s coming.” Peyton says softly._

It’s just past a quarter after seven when you hear the familiar sound of guitars being plugged into amps. You hear the intro to an unfamiliar song and your heart speeds up.

_Wait, don't tell me Heaven is a place on earth_

_I wish I could rewind all the times that_

_I didn't show you what you're really worth_

_The way that you held me I wish that I'd put you first_

_I was wrong I admit, numb from your kiss_

_While you were slipping through my fingertips_

_Taking every breath away_

_With all of the mistakes I've made_

_From all the letters that I've saved_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_I wish I could've made you stay_

_And I'm the only one to blame_

_I know that it's a little too late_

_This is everything I didn't say_

You climb out of bed and make your way to the front door. You’re about to open the door but decide to look through the peephole instead. You can see the tops of the flowers, the ones still attached to the stems are dried up, but most of them lay scattered on the floor. You can also see through the door to their apartment if you move all the way to the left. You heart stops when you see Calum standing in front of the microphone, guitar in hand.

_Wake me up now_

_And tell me this is all a bad dream_

_All the songs that I wrote_

_All the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory_

_Holding onto a broken and empty heart_

_Flowers I should've bought_

_All the hours I lost_

_Wish I could bring it back to the start_

_Taking every breath away_

_With all of the mistakes I've made_

_From all the letters that I've saved_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_I wish I could've made you stay_

_And I'm the only one to blame_

_I know that it's a little too late_

_This is everything I didn't say_

_I hope you know_

_For you I'd sacrifice_

_To make this right_

_Someday I'm sure_

_We'll pass each other by_

_Until that time_

As he leads back into the chorus, you walk into the spare bathroom, the room farthest from the wall your two apartments share. The music still finds its way through, but it’s muffled and you turn on the faucet for good measure.

* * *

 

It’s early July when you find yourself starting to get back to normal. You’ve seen Peyton a bunch, Luke, too. Sometimes the three of you hang out with Michael or Ashton, and everyone specifically avoids the topic of Calum. It’s kind of nice, but also kind of strange. It feels like there’s a missing piece, and hanging out with everyone just emphasizes that.

You somehow let Peyton talk you into letting her use your kitchen to bake Ashton’s birthday cake which somehow turns into Peyton, Luke and Michael all attempting to bake a cake. After about 5 minutes you ask the question that’s been bothering you since they all got there.

“Is there a reason Calum isn’t here to help? I mean, I know it’s for Ashton’s birthday, so obviously he shouldn’t be here, but what’s Calum's excuse?”

“He, uh, said he didn’t feel like he’d be welcome.” Michael says slowly.

Without a word you march next door and knock hard on the door. Calum answers within seconds and doesn’t even attempt to hide his surprise.

“You can leave me flowers for days on end but when you finally get the opportunity to come apologize to me in person, you decide to make up a shitty excuse instead?” You yell, doing your best not to full on scream.

“I didn’t think you’d wanna see me.” He stutters out.

“Well you were right about that.” You mutter. “I just thought you’d put a little more effort into it.” You go to stomp away when Calum speaks.

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounds so broken, you can’t help but stop, keeping your back turned to him. “I’m so, so sorry. You know I am.”

You sigh, feeling all the tension and anger leave your body. “Come help us bake your best friend’s birthday cake.” You mutter, walking back to your apartment without looking back at him.

Calum follows closely behind and the rest of them do a terrible job at pretending they hadn’t heard what just happened. You’ve all managed to measure out all the ingredients into the bowl when you finally let yourself look at Calum. He’s too focused on mixing the batter to notice, and you realize how tired he looks. He looks absolutely drained and incredibly anxious. In order to lighten the mood, you ask Luke to taste test the icing Peyton made last night. He makes a terribly sexual noise of approval and you all laugh.

“Good?” You ask, sarcastic.

“You tell me!” He shouts, which is your only warning before a glob of icing smacks you in the face.

You grab the sticky, sugary substance and throw it back at him, hitting Michael instead. Within seconds there’s icing and batter being thrown everywhere. Calum protects you from an ambush by Luke and Michael and you use him as a shield, hiding behind him between throws. Peyton eventually stops the war by pouring the batter into the cake mold, scolding everyone.

You all start to clean up after Luke puts the cake into the oven, and the icing back in the fridge. The timer goes off a little while later, and Luke rushes to take it out of the oven.

“Now we just gotta let it cool and then we can ice it!” You say excitedly.

“Yeah,” Peyton says, a smirk on her face. “We’re gonna let it cool off back in the other apartment.” She hands two oven mitts to Luke, who puts them on and carries the cake out of your apartment, followed by Peyton and Michael. You shoot Peyton a look as she waves at you before closing the door.

“I’ll, uh, help you finish cleaning up.” Calum says awkwardly, grabbing the roll of paper towels.

After a few minutes of cleaning in silence, a cold, slimy liquid hits you in the face. You look at Calum in mock-horror and he breaks into a fit of laughter.

“Don’t you dare start that again!” You scold him, walking over with your finger out for good measure.

“Okay, fine. Here, let me help.” He says, taking a step towards you. He gathers the batter from your face on his finger and pops his finger in his mouth.

His fingers barely left his mouth when you close the distance between the two of you, molding your mouth with his. His hands instantly wrap around your waist and lift you to place you gently on the counter. You hadn’t realized how much shorter you were than him until now. Your arms travel from his hair, to the bottom of his shirt, tugging on it. He gets the hint and pulls away long enough to get his shirt over his head, before reattaching his lips to yours. His hands slip under the back of your shirt and up your back, pushing you impossibly closer to him. You break away and toss your shirt past him onto the floor, his hands exploring every inch of your now exposed skin. You’re interrupted by an embarrassed cough coming from your doorway. You break apart, flushed.

“Was coming to make sure you haven’t killed each other, but it looks like you’re good.” Michael says, face red, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

“Are we good?” Calum asks, anticipation in his eyes.

You give him a small peck on the mouth. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“We should probably go next door.” You groan, but hop off the counter anyway, putting on your shirt.

You both walk into the boys’ apartment and are met with knowing looks from everyone. Calum intertwines his fingers with yours and you make your way over to the counter.

“The cake looks great!” You say, breaking the silence.

And it really does. Peyton had picked up a mini toy car set and made the cake look just like a drag race.

“No help from the two of you!” Luke accuses jokingly.

“Hey! You used my oven!” You say in your defense.

“That was just a ploy to get you and Calum back on speaking terms!” Peyton confesses.

“Which worked, clearly.” Michael adds.

“Oh, whatever!”

* * *

 

You all celebrate Ashton’s birthday the next day and shower him in presents.

You hand him three individually wrapped drumsticks and he laughs. “Why three?”

“In case you break one!” You say, matter of factly.

“These are awesome!” He beams. “They have my name on them!” He pulls you in for a hug. “Oh, and before I forget, this is my girlfriend, Mary.” He motions to one of the three girls on the couch. A girl with long brown hair stands up and smiles.

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you! These lot have been talking about you for weeks.”

You blush. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

After presents, Peyton brings out the cake and you all sing a terrible rendition of “Happy Birthday”

Then, because it’s his birthday, you’re all forced to watch The Princess Bride. Well, everyone except for Peyton and Luke who not-so-subtly sneak off into Luke’s room once Ashton turns the lights off.

After everyone else leaves, you and Calum are still sitting on the couch, with Ashton and Michael eating what’s left of the cake in the kitchen. You’re reasonably buzzed when you notice Calum’s shirt, which just so happens to be the same shirt you saw Alexis wearing all those weeks ago. He notices you staring at it and sighs.

“She came here trying to get back with me.” He explains slowly. “After she kissed me, I was going to send her home, but it was late and raining, so I leant her a shirt and she slept on the couch. Nothing happened, I swear.”

“I believe you.” You assure him, intertwining your hands.

“After you stormed out she confessed to only staying for breakfast because she overheard Luke telling Michael to let me know you were coming over. I haven’t spoken to her since.”

“Well she sounds lovely.” You joke, earning a laugh from Calum.

You kiss him slowly, his hands cupping your face delicately. “Do you wanna stay over?” He asks, your lips still touching.

You nod once, offering your hand to help him stand up.

You walk into the kitchen, pulling Ashton into a hug. “Happy birthday, Ash.” You mumble into his chest.

“Thanks, babe. Glad you two worked out.” He says, nodding in the direction of Calum’s room.

“Me too.” You smile, skipping towards Cal’s door.

“Do you wanna change?” Calum asks as soon as you’re in the room. You nod as he hands you a tshirt.

You strip silently, feeling his eyes on you. As soon as you slip on his tshirt he pulls you closer to him and kisses you softly.

“I wanna play you something, okay?” You nod, smiling.

He starts to play guitar and you lay back on his bed.

_I can't remember the last time I saw your face_

_I feel so lonely when I'm in a crowded space_

_You left me without direction_

_'Cause I've been from place to place_

_Trying to bring you back_

_I've walked for days and days_

_'Cause I can't face the fact_

_That nothing is better than you_

_I'm coming because I need to find you_

_Is anybody there who can rescue_

_Somebody like me? 'Cause I'm just waiting_

_For somebody like you, somebody like you_

_Without you I'm a lost boy_

You sigh, closing your eyes as Calum continues to sing.

_I can't remember the last time I heard your voice_

_I'm sat in silence living in a world of noise_

_'Cause you were perfection_

_'Cause I've been from place to place_

_Trying to bring you back_

_I've walked for days and days_

_'Cause I can't face the fact_

_That nothing is better than you_

_I'm coming because I need to find you_

_Is anybody there who can rescue_

_Somebody like me? 'Cause I'm just waiting_

_For somebody like you, somebody like you_

_Without you I'm a lost boy_

The sound of his voice slowly lulls you to sleep and your last thought before sleep completely takes over is how unbelievably happy you are.

* * *

 

 

You wake up wrapped in Calum’s arms, his bare back pressed against the thin fabric of the t-shirt you’re wearing. You turn over slowly, kissing him awake.

“I could get used to your morning breath.” He mumbles, voice still rough with sleep. You laugh quietly and kiss him again, this time opening your mouth to give his tongue access.

You carefully roll over so that you’re straddling his hips and break the kiss. He looks at you, unable to mask his surprise for a few seconds. He places his hands on your hips, bunching up the bottom of the t-shirt. You lean down to kiss him for a few minutes before he takes off your shirt, leaving you naked except for your underwear. He runs his hands up your sides, over your shoulders, to cup your face.

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispers.

You kiss some more until he flips you over, earning him a surprised yelp. He laughs into your neck, before placing little kisses and bites from under your jaw to your collarbone. His hands roam down your sides til they reach the top of your underwear. You lift your hips up slightly, giving him the OK to take them off. He takes them off slowly and kisses down your body, spending an extra amount of time around the bottom of your stomach, making you squirm.

“That tickles.” You whisper, breathless.

He laughs, placing a kiss on each of your hip bones before hooking his arms underneath your thighs, pulling you closer to his face. He licks a slow trail up your core before sucking your clit into his mouth. You gasp at the feeling, his tongue mercilessly repeating the motion. He unhooks one of his arms and brings one hand up to your lips, his mouth not leaving your body. You suck two of his fingers into your mouth and feel him moan against you. He slowly pushes one finger inside you and you practically scream with pleasure. He finds a steady rhythm between his tongue and his finger that has you breathless. He slips in another finger and it takes everything you have not to cry out. You feel warm electricity form in the pit of your stomach and you grab a hold of his hair to let him know that you’re close. He speeds up his movements only slightly, but it’s enough to send you over the edge. He holds your thighs open with his hands, licking you through your orgasm as your body explodes with it. A few seconds later he’s kissing back up your body and you’re pretty sure you see stars. He gives you a few seconds to catch your breath, kissing you slowly before rolling onto his back.

“Fuck.” You whisper, still barely able to breathe.

He laughs lightly. You decide it’s your turn so you settle yourself between his legs and reach for the waistband of his boxers.

“You don’t have to.” He says, lifting his head off the pillow to lock eyes with you.

You laugh softly. “Babe, I’ve been wanting to do this since the day I met you.”

His head falls back onto the pillow and you use that as your cue to continue. You peel off his boxers and lick a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. He groans and you feel his dick twitch in your hand. You take all of him in your mouth, one hand holding the base, the other playing gently with his balls. You bob your head slowly, swirling your tongue at the head.

“Fuck,” He whispers. “If you keep going like that I’m gonna cum right now.”

You pull off with a pop and reach over to grab a condom from the bedside table. You roll it on him and slowly lower yourself down on his cock until he’s fully inside you. His hands grip your hips hard enough to leave a bruise as you slowly begin to lift yourself up and down, moaning softly as you ride him. He runs his hands up your sides to the back of your head and pulls you down to kiss him. He holds you there and speeds up his pace, making you both moan louder.

“Shhh.” You whisper into his neck, and it comes out more as a moan than a warning.

“Who cares.” He smirks, eyes dark.

You continue sucking love bites into his neck as he rocks into you at a steady, fast pace. He whispers in your ear that he’s close and you feel your insides tighten.

“God, you feel so fucking good.” He whispers, you moan in response. You separate your chests, putting one hand on his shoulder for support. He moves one hand to your center and rubs your clit in slow circles and you instantly feel your second orgasm coming. You cum together and collapse on top of him, kissing his cheek and his neck as he reaches to throw the condom away. You continue kissing down to his collarbones when he places his hand at the back of your head.

“If you keep doing that we’re gonna have to go again.” He says softly, lips brushing against your ear.

You bite his neck lightly and sooth it with your tongue and feel his hips jerk. You giggle and he flips you on your back. You hold eye contact for a few seconds before you wiggle your hips suggestively beneath him and he gets the hint.

“Needy, are we?” He smirks, reaching for another condom.

“Shut up.” You mutter, bringing his face down to yours and kissing him fiercely.

He breaks away long enough to roll on the condom before he’s kissing you again. Eventually, he kisses his way down your body again and your hips jerk when his tongue makes contact with your clit. He uses one arm to hold you in place and the other to gently massage your nipple. You feel yourself getting close already.

“Calum,” You moan and he pulls away.

“Not yet, love.” He whispers, kissing you as he slowly enters you.

You instantly wrap your legs around him encouraging him to set a faster pace. You snake your arms up to hold his face while you kiss, moaning with every thrust. You keep breaking the kiss to moan so he moves to your neck instead, sucking love bites there. He holds the back of your neck with one hand and moves to your center with the other. It only takes a few seconds before your body trembles with your third orgasm. After a few more thrusts, he finishes, moaning your name softly like a mantra.

You lay there for a few minutes, kissing languidly, hands still exploring each other’s bodies. Eventually you both get dressed slowly, throwing on yesterday’s jeans and one of Calum’s shirts. He kisses you before you both walk into the kitchen. They’re all sitting at the counter and Luke looks like he’s about to explode from holding in his laughter. He covers it up with a cough and they all exchange a knowing look.

“So, twice, eh?” Michael says, throwing Luke into a fit of laughter. You pick up a piece of smiley face toast and throw it at him.

“Hey, hey!” Ashton shouts. “No food fights in my kitchen!”

“Yeah, save that for next door!” Calum laughs. You hit him lightly on the arm and he places a quick kiss on your shoulder.

You and Peyton exchange knowing looks and she can barely eat her waffle through her smile. You look at Ashton and he smiles, Calum nudges you with his knee and when you look at him he has two pieces of toast sticking out of his mouth. You laugh and lean forward to take a bite out of one when he drops them onto the counter and kisses you instead.

“God I need a girlfriend.” Michael sighs.

“Actually, my friend Emily is recently single. I could invite her over next Friday?” The question is more for you than Michael, so you nod enthusiastically.

“Oh god, she’d absolutely love you!” You smile.

After breakfast, Luke and Michael clean up while Peyton and Ashton fight over TV regulation. You sneak a peek at Calum only to find he’s already looking at you.

“I think I love you.” He whispers, eyes locked on you.

“I love you, too.” You mumble into his neck, placing a quick kiss there.

“Hey, Peyton!” Michael calls out. “Call your friend, will ya? I’m going mental over here.”

Everyone laughs and you sneak a quick kiss to Calum’s cheek. You think back to the song Calum sang to you last night as you rest your head on his shoulder, smiling.

 

_I’ve been waiting for somebody like you._

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)
> 
> literally wrote this in two session, one of which was at 430 in the morning cause ya know, dreams. but anyway yeah lemme know if you loved it or if you hated it or literally any criticism whatsoever either in the comments or on tumblr (eleanorbearder)
> 
> thanks love you all :*


End file.
